The present invention belongs to a pioneering invention and is a keep-fit chamber consistent with biological multiple waveforms and a method for manufacturing a multi-wave signal modulation power supply. Organisms generate multi-wave resonance in the chamber, and through the multi-wave resonance, while human diseases such as diabetes, hypertension, gout, early-stage cancer, etc. can be treated in modern medicine and traditional Chinese medicine, rehabilitation is facilitated, and effects of promoting life cultivation and health preservation and prolonging life can be achieved.
According to the research on a human meridian system in many years by the inventor, the inventor discovers that the human meridian has multiple waveforms. More than 60 waveforms are observed from an oscilloscope, and 12 typical waveforms are taken as examples below, as shown in FIGS. 24-35. After researches and experiments of many years, waveforms of electromagnetic waves emitted by multi-wave signal emission elements of a multi-wave signal keep-fit energy chamber disclosed by the present invention are completely consistent with waveforms of electromagnetic waves emitted by the human meridians, so that the multi-wave signal keep-fit energy chamber disclosed by the present invention is manufactured by using the multi-wave signal emission elements. Therefore, a human body in the chamber generates the multi-wave resonance which contributes to rehabilitation of human diseases, health maintenance and prolongation of life. In addition, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a multi-wave signal modulation power supply. The multi-wave signal modulation power supply manufactured by using the method for manufacturing the multi-wave signal modulation power supply is used for the multi-wave signal keep-fit energy chamber.